Field of the Invention
The invention relates to lighting systems, and more particularly to interconnected light emitting diode (LED) arrays.
Description of the Related Art
LEDs are semiconductor photon sources that can serve as highly efficient electronic-to-photonic transducers. They are typically forward-biased p-n junctions fabricated from a semiconductor material that emits light via injection electroluminescence. Their small size, high efficiency, high reliability, and compatibility with electronic systems make them very useful for a multitude of applications. Recent advancements have yielded high-power LEDs in a range of colors. This new generation of LEDs is useful in applications requiring a higher intensity light output such as high-power flash lights, airplane lighting systems, fiber-optic communication systems, and optical data storage systems.
High-flux lighting solutions are required by various modern applications such as street lighting, airport/airplane lighting systems, pool lighting systems, and many others. In order to achieve additional luminous output, multiple LEDs are often arranged in various configurations or arrays. These arrays may take nearly any shape and usually include several individual LEDs.
In order to further increase luminous output, several LED arrays may be grouped together on a surface. Providing the necessary electrical connections to power the LED arrays can be challenging. The layout of the individual LEDs on the array surface determines where the input and output connections must be located on the surface and how the LED arrays must be arranged so that they can be connected together.
As the number of LED arrays that are grouped together increases, the circuitry needed to connect the arrays can become complex and expensive. The circuit topology required to power the arrays often requires circuit elements that cannot be mounted on the surface of the arrays. This can result in circuit elements that obscure the light emitters and prevent the light from escaping to the outside environment, greatly decreasing the efficiency of the arrays.